Chocolate Problems
by krossfire
Summary: A one shot sweet story fanfic about Campfire Lass and Chocolate Boy.


_Preface: _I've always wanted to do a story about Chocolate Boy and Campfire Lass having a puppy love relationship, something that they never explored in the show. You take a girl who sells Chocolates Turtles™ Cookies and a weird boy who likes eating chocolates and the end result is... this fanfic! Once again, this is another episode emulation from me, that I hope it captures the wittiness and the smarts of the show. I'm holding up my two other active fics for now, but I will update it soon. You have my word for it. From my crazy, insane mind I give you this. This fanfic is also home to my many firsts, such as my first G rated fanfic, my first romance fic, and my first longest one-shot fic. I hope you will enjoy reading it!

* * *

**Legal junk: I don't own Hey Arnold, but Nickelodeon does and Mr. Craig Bartlett created it. But this fic belongs to me. Clear? Good.**

Chocolate Problems.

**I**

It was afternoon in the neighborhood and the gang just done with playing football at the greatest field in the world, named after the Arnold's best friend, Geraldfield. After they rested at the spectator's seat for a while to cool off and to exchange idle chat, they all then got up from their seats and headed home, with satisfaction in their hearts. Arnold could be seen walking with Gerald, his best friend to the boarding house, exchanging chat that you'd come to expect from fourth graders: toys, videogames and collectible items.

"Hey Arnold, have you played that new You-Gee-Huh videogame?" Gerald asked him.

"Nah… who wants to play an over hyped, redundant, aggravating, and boring card game that's going to be replaced by some other new fad in the near future anyway?" he argued back pleasantly.

"_Exactly_ my thoughts, man!" Gerald exclaimed. "I mean, doesn't Corporate America have enough money in their grubby hands already? Making money is one thing, but franchising a lame card game with add-ons such as videogames and collectibles are just… nasty. It's a shame that Timberly likes playing it a lot."

"Yeah…, it's such a waste to spend your parents' money that kind of way. Hey, wanna come over and play 'Soul Credible 2'?"

"Now that's a game I want to play! Tons of replay value, hours of gameplay, fun _and_ violent!"

"Then it's a go then?" Arnold smirked.

"It sure is my brotha." Gerald replied back with a smile. As the walk, they stumbled upon Campfire Lass, looking very happy as she skipped pass them.

"Hey Campfire Lass, you sure are looking happy today." Gerald greeted, as he looked at her.

She stopped at her tracks and turned around to reply back, "Akh, indeed that I am, lads." She said in her fake Scottish accent. "I sold twenty boxes of chocolate turrrrrtles to Chocolate Boy just now."

"Twenty boxes!? To Chocolate Boy?!" Arnold said in shock. "I thought he only eats radishes nowadays."

"Not anymore, he dun't," she said with a grin. She then merrily skipped away from them, humming a bagpipe music.

"Oh man. Chocolate Boy likes chocolate again? This is bad." Arnold shook his head in disbelief.

"Come on, man. What do you expect from him, anyway? He'll _never_ change."

"Then all my hard work to change Chocolate Boy doesn't pay off then…" said the upset boy, and they continued walking.

Gerald detected a sense of dejection and disappointment from Arnold as they walk. Gerald couldn't help but to feel sorry for his best friend. He spent so much time with Chocolate Boy to change him, but he never actually did. All that hard work was for nothing. There was no result. Gerald was right, it was outright impossible to change Chocolate Boy. At the corner just before Arnold's house, they saw Chocolate Boy sitting on a bench, gorging boxes upon boxes of chocolates, on both of his hands each. Arnold and Gerald felt repulsed by the sheer terror of how Chocolate Boy could stuff all those chocolates down into his mouth.

"Uhh… Chocolate Boy?" Arnold tried to approach.

"Huh? Wuh? What? Chocolate? Oh… Arnold!" he replied with guilt surprise, high on sweets. "I was uh…" he looked around, and saw himself covered in chocolate and the boxes next to him, "I was eating… candy!" he tried to cover it up, "Yeah, radish candy! Candy chocolate! Chocolate… chocolate." And he smiled pathetically at Arnold and Gerald.

Arnold shook his head, feeling revolted at his lie, and seeing him covered with chocolate from top to bottom, "Let's go Gerald. He'll never change." He said with disgust. Chocolate Boy looked at them as he munches the chocolates down. That last remark that Arnold made him think for a while, and made him guilty a little bit. But, he shrugged it off and continued eating.

**II**

The next day in school during recess, the boys were at the jungle gym playing. As they were playing, they saw Chocolate Boy walked by them as he hugged a box of chocolates, going to some place quiet where he could gluttonously chow the chocolate treats down peacefully.

"Well Arnold, I reckon that yer plan of yers ain't went as well as you expected." Stinky said to him in his genuine southern drawl.

"I guess so… but what can I do? I have had it. He can choose to be like that the rest of his whole life for all I care." Arnold replied back disconsolately.

"Hey, chill man. You tried your best." Gerald tried to cool him up.

"Yeah… I know Gerald. But I am _so _disappointed in him."

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go and ask Campfire Lass so she won't sell her cookies to Chocolate Boy again?" Sid made a suggestion.

"Capital idea, Sid!" Arnold exclaimed joyfully. He then jumped down from the jungle gym and ran to Campfire Lass.

"Capital idea?" Sid said with a flabbergasted tone as he looked at Gerald and Stinky.

"Hey… don't look at me man. I'm not the one who's letting him watch those British cartoons." Gerald replied back nervously.

"And don't you look at me either. I's don't even know the other meaning to that word ever existed!" Stinky rubbed the back of his neck.

**III**

Campfire Lass was at the Campfire Lass headquarters in the school building, located next to the school nurse's office. Inside, she was behind a table, counting money that she got from selling her Chocolate Turtles cookies. Her staff was busy checking and rechecking the stock of chocolates placed at every corner of the room. It was very hectic, to put it mildly as everybody there ran back and forth to each other to pass around numbers and shouts was heard to communicate with each other, with a kaleidoscope of drawls being heard, ranging from Scottish to Boston accent. A knock from the door was heard and Campfire Lass said, "Ye may enter." Arnold opened the door, and walked over to her as his eyes wondered around, scanning the room in curiosity.

"Good morrow to you, Arnold." Campfire Lass greeted, "could I interrrest you with some Chocolate turrrrrtles?"

"Uh… thanks, but no thanks, Campfire Lass." He declined. "I'm actually here to ask you about something."

"Aye, what is it that you want to inquire, lad?"

"I beg of you, please don't sell your Chocolate Turtles to Chocolate Boy."

"Akh!" she was stunned, "Tis blasphemous to me ears! I'm sorry lad, but I just coon't stop selling me Chocolate Turrrrtles to me best customer!"

"But, he bought chocolates from you for the first time just yesterday!"

"Aye, tis true, but have ye heard of anyone bought _twenty_ boxes of chocolates in just a day?"

Arnold fell silent.

"Akh, that's what I thought. Now, if ye would be so kind to please remove yourself from the establishment, so I could count me money in peace." She said as she motioned her hand to Arnold to go away, while her other hand was holding a bundle of money. Arnold gave up, and left the room dejectedly. As he opened the door…

"Oh, sorry Arnold… chocolate." Chocolate Boy apologized, nearly bumping onto him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to buy chocolates from Chocolate—"

"Campfire…" Campfire Lass corrected him.

"Campfire Chocolate—"

"Campfire Lass." She corrected him again.

"Yeah… what she said… chocolate." He said to him as he pointed to Campfire Lass, and grinned broadly. Arnold wished he could slap him back to reality, but he won't anyway. He shrugged it off, went outside and closed the door behind him.

"Akh, the wee Chocolate Boy, back for more I see?"

"Yeah, yeah… I want more chocolate. Chocolate I want more. Yeah."

**IV**

Business was brisk these past few weeks for Campfire Lass, and Chocolate Boy quickly became one of her best and most loyal customer. It was a wonder why didn't he think about buying from her in the first place. Her chocolates were sweet and delicious, crunchy and crispy, and very addictive, and _way_ much better than the store where he always bought his chocolates. Campfire Lass on the other hand, felt that he became more than a loyal customer. He usually 'sweet talked' to her before buying her chocolates, saying things like "I like your chocolates," or, "Your chocolates are very sweet, like you." and because of that, she felt that… well, she actually fell in love with him.

At the bus stop, it was business as usual, and Chocolate Boy walked away from Campfire Lass with his hands full of boxes of chocolate. She waved at him and said, "Bbbyyyeeeeeeeee…" in a very, very innocent, sweet, and cute manner. Chocolate Boy was struggling to hold his boxes up, and finally, he managed to wave back at her. But, he couldn't balance them for the longest time, and the all boxes he was holding fell down to the ground. Chocolate Boy grinned embarrassingly at her, as he picked the boxes up. She giggled softly and put her arm over her mouth to cover it up. After he picked all the chocolates up, he then skipped merrily to the opposite side, and out from her sight. Campfire Lass hugged the one remaining box up tightly as she looked at him with a loving smile, and sighed out adoringly.

"Looks like somebody is in love, Nadine." Somebody teased her, as she giggled. Campfire Lass turned around and saw Rhonda and Nadine trying to hide their giggle up with by placing their hands over their mouth.

"Akh! Tis not what ye think it is! I… I was… I-I… uh…" she stuttered nervously, trying to find an answer. But alas, she couldn't.

"Oh… don't try to deny it Campfire Lass." Rhonda said, as she and Nadine walked over to her. She then placed her hand at the back of Campfire Lass, and three of them walked together. "Why not? Chocolate Boy obviously likes you too." She said with assertion.

"Ye think so?" she asked.

"Oh, of course my dear! Why else would he buy all his chocolates from you nowadays? He obviously has a crush on you." She explained, and Nadine nodded.

"I couldn't agree with you any more." Nadine said with reassurance.

"Both of ye think so?" Campfire Lass said hopefully, with her eyes widened and glimmering, beaming at them.

"Have I been wrong before?" Rhonda asked, smiling back.

**V**

At Geraldfield again, it was halftime of their little football match. The gang sat at the spectator's bench to rest before final half of their match, although most of them didn't look that tired anyway. Arnold was sitting next to Rhonda, having a school gossip. And what could be more exciting than the rumors of Campfire Lass and Chocolate Boy 'going out' with each other?

"Rhonda, you said to Campfire Lass that Chocolate Boy likes _him_?!" Arnold inquired in shock, "Where did you get that crazy idea?!"

"Why not? I swear that you boys are too dense sometimes." She mocked jokingly. "A little peek into a mind of a girl: If a boy often goes and meets a certain particular girl and fooling around with her, the girl will think that the boy likes her. Campfire Lass' case however is unique, because she's a lot younger than us, thus making her naïve. She needs help from a more experienced, older girl such as _yours truly_, to guide her in her quest for love."

"I disagree, Rhonda. He probably does that just… well, you know, to get stuff." Sid abruptly interjected.

"Excuse me?"

"A little peek into a mind of a boy, Rhonda." Sid explained, "When boys usually do like what Chocolate Boy does, he probably wants something more than he's after. In Chocolate Boy's case, he wants chocolate, yes, it's true, but after a little bit of effort, for instance sweet talking to her, she would give him more than just chocolates, such as discounts, or preferably, free of charge. And that's the thing he _tried_ to go after. If he succeeded, then its mission accomplished. He's pretty smart for a second grader I'll give you that." And Sid finished his enlightening story with broad grin across his face.

"So basically you're saying that he's using her in order to gain to his own benefit?"

"Exactly!"

"Beast!" she said repulsively, and threw him a football, and hit his face. Sid muttered some incoherent words and fell down. "Chocolate Boy _is _not like that! He's a sensitive, caring young boy who respects all women, unlike you, the biggest jerk in the world!"

"So, basing on your theory, you're saying is that a person such as myself, have a crush on you my dearest?" Curly interjected and nearing his head to her face, smiling lovingly at her.

"YOU, however…" she said in a harsh tone, "are an exception!" and she shoved his head away from her.

"Oh come on Rhonda, I know you liiiiiiiike me…" Curly said back, and made kissy noises at her.

"Ugh, GROSS!" she shouted and being disgusted at Curly. She clutched his head tightly and threw him on the ground. He fell down violently, lying on the ground.

In bewilderment, Curly said weakly, "that was… worth it."

"You know what, Arnold? Just forget what I just said. I just have a feeling that he likes her." She said, and clenched her fists and teeth, "Arrrgh! I swear, all of you boys are such _idiots_ sometimes!" she shouted out loud.

"Now what's her problem?" Stinky complained as he put an empty bottle on top of Harold's head, and gave a go signal at Sid while Harold stood motionlessly to balance the bottle on his head. In his hands, Sid was holding a rock. He eyed for the soda bottle, and threw at it, as if he was pitching a ball. Rhonda narrowed her eyes at the three boys in disbelief, and turned her head to Arnold.

"And those three has just cemented my theory. The point still stands."

**VI**

So on the next day, Campfire Lass waited at her usual place, with her arms at her back and scanning left and right, ready for Chocolate Boy to show up to buy her Chocolate Turtles. She brought with her some boxes of Chocolate Turtles he ordered and placed them next to her on the floor. She was wearing a different outfit today, apparently. It was a more distinguished version of the Campfire uniform, probably to look her best before Chocolate Boy showed up. Phoebe and Helga walked pass her, feeling a little peculiar about the new attire she wore.

"Whoa Pheebs, check out her new duds." She said, pointing to her with her thumb.

"Yes indeed it's very… unconventional. I wonder what the occasion is…" Phoebe replied back.

"Probably they're having some Campfire Convention, or a Haggis & Bagpipe Festival or something…" she said to Phoebe away from Campfire Lass, as Helga's voice became indistinct. Any time now, he would show up…

But alas, he was thirty seconds late, and Campfire Lass started to worry. Why won't he show up, she thought. He usually wasn't like this to be late and all. He'd always be punctual, _especially_ when it comes to chocolates. He probably ran into some difficulties to come here, she thought to calm herself. Yeah, that'd be the right answer, probably. But still, she felt nervous about it. What if he won't come? What if he doesn't like me anymore?

And thirty seconds later, Chocolate Boy finally showed up, walking to her, in an indifferent, nonchalant way. His clothes were the usual blue one he always wore, with chocolates stains all over it. But that's okay. She let out a sigh of relief, and cast a beaming smile at him. Chocolate Boy was a bit freaked out by her appearance and her manners. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't. He was here for the chocolates and he _will_ get the chocolates. Boldly, he approached her and opened up a conversation.

"So…" he said timidly, rubbing the back of his neck, "got the chocolates I wanted?"

"Aye…" she replied lovingly, and smiled broadly. Chocolate Boy widened his eyes in perplexity at her rather eccentric behavior.

"Uh… yeah…" he could only answer back, "can I have the chocolates now?"

"Aye… anything for you…" again, she replied lovingly, and gave him the requested chocolates.

"Yeah, yeah… uh, how much do I owe you?"

"It's free for ye today…" She responded adoringly. She then approached her face to him and kissed his right cheek. Chocolate Boy was stunned at the affectionate display, and placed his hand on the cheek where the kiss was planted. He could only smile back at her and said, "thank you." And he took off, as she gazed at him romantically, and let out a very satisfying sigh with both of her arm grasping together. Chocolate Boy was out of her sight when he turned left to a hallway.

So what if didn't made any profit today? It was worth it. The kiss had made her day. The ball rang. With her heart full of joy, she skipped forward to her class, passing the hallway where Chocolate Boy went. But, she stopped in her tracks as she briefly saw him and Sid exchanging some conversations; most probably about the kiss that was given to him. She wanted to know exactly what they were talking about. She leaned against the wall at the nearby corner, but unseen to Chocolate Boy and Sid, so she could hear their conversations quite clearly.

"She kissed you?" Sid replied, impressed at him. "Wow, that's even better than I imagined." He said as he took his books out.

"Yeah, yeah!" Chocolate Boy replied back excitedly, "And she practically gave me these chocolates for free!"

"Just because you said nice things to her?"

"Yeah! Yeah! I think I want to say nice things to her again so I can get the chocolates for free!"

Campfire Lass' eyes widened in shock and horror.

"But…" Rhonda interjected, "all those things you said, are sincere… right?"

"What's 'sincere'?" Chocolate Boy asked Sid.

"It means 'genuine or honest'." Sid explained.

"Yuck!! OF course not!" he blurted back. "All girls are gross! And they have cooties! I said a lot of kind words to her just so she would give me those chocolates for free!"

Campfire Lass began to cry.

"TYPICAL OF ALL OF YOU MEN!" Rhonda shouted, spreading her arm wide to them. "Well, I hope you're happy now Sid, that stupid little theory of yours is actually a fact! Hmph!" she scoffed out bitterly and left them to go to class.

"What's her problem?" Sid asked to Chocolate Boy, pointing at her with his thumb. Chocolate Boy could only shrug. Back at the corner, Campfire Lass sat on the floor, crying and sobbing dejectedly, and was very hurt at Chocolate Boy's statement.

"I feel… so used…"

**VII**

After school, Campfire Lass walked dejectedly to the bus stop as she dragged her backpack, sobbing and crying, still heartbroken at Chocolate Boy's remarks. The other girls were perplexed at her, thinking why was she crying? Crying about what, specifically. They began to came up with their own ideas, as they formed a group and talk to each other. Sheena thought she was sad probably because today the profit from the Chocolate Turtles business didn't meet the estimated quota. Phoebe had her own, maybe she was probably failing in class. Helga had this idea that the sixth graders bullied her. But Rhonda debunked all their theory and fallacies down by revealing the real story to them: she was used.

"She was used?" Helga said, narrowing her eyes.

"That's awful!" Phoebe exclaimed, "But by who?"

"Who else?" Nadine replied accusingly.

"Chocolate Boy…" Rhonda said with a harsh tone.

"Well, if you girls think that he's just as bad as you think he is, then we ought to do something about him." Arnold suddenly intervened.

"Where'd you come from, _football head_?" Helga mocked resentfully. Arnold ignored her, and said to them, "here's something I think that would teach Chocolate Boy a lesson."

"What is it?" Sheena asked.

Just as Arnold about to reveal his plan, they saw Chocolate Boy skipping merrily to Campfire Lass, who was still sobbing at her own ordeal. He stopped behind her, teetering and tottering his feet as he placed his arms at the back. "Hi, Campfire Lass!" he greeted with a fake joy, as Arnold and the girls looked at them, "I really would –"

Campfire Lass abruptly stopped crying, and turned her head at him slowly, and glared at him resentfully. Chocolate Boy widened his eyes in fear, and backing away from her slowly. She got up, with her eyes still red, clenching her teeth in anger, growling and pounding her fist into her palm. Chocolate Boy thought that she had made her point. Without hesitation, he ran away, but was caught by Campfire Lass by the back of his shirt just in the nick of time. She turned his body so around he could face her head-to-head while clutching his shirt collar. He gulped in terror, hoping that she would calm down.

"Now ye listen to me, Chocolate Lad!! Words just couldn't express meself how I am very disappointed with ye!! Ye thought that ye could get away with it didn't ye?!"

"What?!" replied the perplexed boy, "What did I do?"

"You said," she imitated him snidely, "'I said a lot of kind words to her just so she would give me those chocolates for free!'"

"Oh boy…" he gulped guiltily, "it's not exactly what you think…"

"IT IS exactly what I think!! I thought that we both have a thing for each other, but noooo… ye just want to think for yeself, dun't you?! Well, let me tell you this wee bit information, even without ye, Chocolate Turtles would be selling just fine and dandy! And for now on, I will not sell any of my Chocolates Turtles to you, _EVER AGAIN!!_" she sprayed it all over his face, as he tried to struggle to release himself from her. Feeling that he didn't get the information clearly, she stiffed her palm and slapped him. The gang gasped in shock. That'd get through him, Campfire Lass thought. She then released him, and ran away crying.

"Whoa… that's the first time I ever saw Campfire Lass gone berserk…" Helga said impressively.

"Well, you can just forget the plan I was planning… Campfire Lass executed it perfectly." Arnold said, still in shock.

"What was your intention at first, by the way?" Phoebe inquired. "Was it to have Campfire Lass slap Chocolate Boy?"

"Uh, no…" Arnold replied, "Something that doesn't involve physical contact, but I think Campfire Lass managed to pull it off."

"You deserved it Chocolate Boy," Rhonda accused him, "your greed and gluttony for chocolate has made everyone resent and hate you."

Chocolate felt bad at her accusation. Her words were probably right.

**VIII**

That night, Chocolate Boy sat forlornly on his bed, thinking about the things just happened to him at school today. Half of the school now hated him, he let Arnold down by breaking his own promise, and worst of all, Campfire Lass no longer wanted to sell to him any more chocolates. Rhonda's words were still floating in his mind.

_"You deserved it Chocolate Boy."_

"No I did not…"

_"Your greed…"_

I'm not greedy…"

_"And gluttony for chocolate…"_

"Yeah… yeah… uh, you're kinda right there…"

_"Has made everyone resent and hate you."_

"Nooooooooooo!!"

_"I ate a hamburger yesterday. It was yummy."_

"Huh?"

_"Oh, my gosh! I just gained ten pounds!" _and footsteps was heard, fleeing away.

He fell silent for a while, and said to himself, "Probably I should cut down on those chocolate eating. I even start to have delusions. But… am I strong enough to undergo this whole ordeal again and not repeat the same mistakes I did before?" he paused at his words, and stared at a cacao poster next to him. Slowly, he got up from his bed, still looking at it, and gradually made his way to the front of the poster. He stared it for a while, face-to-face, in complete silence. _"Go on, Chocolate Boy. Yeah, yeah. You can do it…"_

"It's because of you I lost a lot of my friends." He said accusingly, as he tore a part of the poster down.

_"Yeah.__ Yeah! You can do it!"_

"It's because of you, people think me as a weird freaky kid." He tore another part of the poster.

_"More! More!" _he cheered in his mind.__

"AND because of you, Campfire Lass hates me!!" he tore the final piece of the poster. Lightning struck and thunder was heard outside. He did it! He was off from the torturous spell of the evil Chocolate God! He felt that he no longer craved any kind of chocolates at all!!

"I… feel… liberated!!" he shouted loudly with both of his hands high in the air, as his head faced the ceiling, cackling maniacally. Outside, it began to rain heavily, with lightning and thunder accompanying the downpour.

**IX**

The next day in school, business was on as usual for Campfire Lass, but still she was sad about the incident happened yesterday. Even when she was doing business, she couldn't hide her sad face from her customers – the school staff in the teacher's lounge. The school staff was quite perplexed by her sudden change of emotion, since she always had this wee sweet smile when she sold them the cookies. Sensing something was wrong with, Mr. Simmons tried to offer his help, but she turned the kind offer down saying that it was nothing. Dust in her eyes, she said. That was a terrible lie, Mr. Packenham replied to her. They tried to approach again to ask about her problems, but Campfire Lass quickly ran away from them shouting, "NOTHING!!" as she cries while she ran through the hallway. They looked at her with half of their eyebrows lowered in puzzlement. "Probably some kids stuff we aren't supposed to understand…" Mr. Packenham said to Simmons.

Mr. Simmons shrugged, and said nonchalantly, "Let's go with that." And they resumed to their busy business, drinking coffee, reading a newspaper and other whatnots that teachers usually did during breaks.

She ran, ran away as fast as she could to a quiet area of the playground to let her emotions out. Curling into fetal position as she leaned against the brick wall with her head facing the ground, she cry, and cry, and cry. Extreme sadness consumed her.

"How could ye do this to me…" she sobbed melancholically.

"And I'm soooo sorry for the trouble I caused." Somebody said to her earnestly. She looked upwards, and saw Chocolate Boy, trying to give a soft smile at her. She scoffed, still thinking the he wasn't being sincere, and positioned her body away from him so she wouldn't look at him. Chocolate Boy let out a heavy sigh, thought for a while to collect some words that would please her, and try again.

"Campfire Lass… I'm really, really sorry for what happened yesterday…" he begged for forgiveness.

She ignored him, as she continued to sob.

"I know I was being a big jerk, and I'm ready to make amends if you would accept my apology…"

No words came from her, as she continued to cry. Chocolate Boy hung his head in disappointment, feeling that even this sincere apology of his couldn't change her mind. His frowning face was the result of her sadness. As a last effort, he kneeled down, took her arm away from her, but thankfully she did not resist and kissed it sweetly. Campfire Lass abruptly stopped crying. She put up her head and gazed at him in stunned disbelieve. After a very long gaze, Campfire Lass finally said, "Are ye… being sincere?"

"Absolutely," he replied with a warm, soft smile. "I'm done with chocolates now, really. See, I'm not being hyperactive today!"

"Ye do?"

"Yeah, yeah. But that's okay, don't worry about it. The important thing now is that I am going to help you _sell_ those chocolates."

**X**

And so Chocolate Boy did. He helped her by pulling a toy cart full of those Chocolate Boxes. Each and everyday he followed her going door to door around the neighborhood to sell those Chocolate Turtles. And much to everyone's surprise, he never once laid his hands on those boxes or took a bite from any of it. When he gave the boxes to Harvey _instead _of taking it away from him, he was completely dumbfounded. When Mrs. Vitello took the boxes, she scratched her head in disbelief of Chocolate Boy. As they walked away from her shop, whether she noticed it or not, she was holding his hand right now. They both stopped at their tracks, and glanced at each other. They smiled softly, tightening their grips, and continued forward.

"If it wasn't for your lousy stinking plays, we would've won that match, _football head_!" Helga accused Arnold angrily as they walked down the sidewalk from a disappointing football match.

"C'mon Helga, we tried our best." Arnold tried to justify the situation.

"Yeah, c'mon Helga. It's not like we're playing it for a trophy." Rhonda concurred to Arnold's explanation.

"And that is kind of a loser talk that I've come to expect from _you_ Princess Lloyd!" she pointed at her angrily.

"Oh, and I suppose you could do better?" she retorted back.

"And here's a big DDUUUHH for you!!"

Rhonda scoffed back and tried to return the 'favor', but Arnold managed to calm both of the ladies up. Suddenly they saw Chocolate Boy and Campfire Lass walking with each other, hand-by-hand. As they passed by them, the two love birds gave them a soft smile and walked away without saying anything. They were in bliss. Rhonda was ecstatic at them, while Helga was completely dumbfounded and Arnold was confused at them.

"Aww…" Rhonda sighed admiringly, "Isn't that cute? They finally made up."

"Well I'll be darned…" Helga said disbelievingly, "They actually like each other and Chocolate Boy is actually helping her to _sell _those chocolates rather than _buying_ them from her…"

"Does that mean he's giving up on chocolates forever?" Rhonda asked.

"I hope so." Arnold replied, "I wouldn't want to go through the whole ordeal again to get him off from those chocolates."

_"Wow. Rhonda was right… they are cute when together… Oh, when will I get the chance to hold hands together with my beloved Arnold?"_

**THE END**

* * *

Whew! That was quite the long read, don't you think? Anyway, thanks for reading and please write a review! 


End file.
